The internet is a vast array of interconnected computers which share information with each other. The internet has become an important arena for sharing, storing, transferring, searching for information, and transacting business. Increasingly, the general public is able to access the internet in a wider range of locations. For example, public access to the internet is becoming increasingly popular in locations such as hotel rooms, airports, and coffee shops. However, local network access providers have little control over the content requested and viewed by a user.